Vocaloid: Programmed to Love
by Kioxi
Summary: When Kagamine Len finds himself stranded in a virtual world, the only thing he wants is to get the hell out of it. That is, until he meets Defoko. Defoko was a glitch, created without emotions, but things are slowly changing. However, an evil queen wants to erase the game, and all the other avatars. The only way Len and Defoko can escape is by working together...but how? DefoxLen.


**Da da da daaaaa~! Kitty Kat has returned c: with yet another amazing fic. Man, I think I have at least 5 in progress right now, but FEAR NOT, I SHALL GET ALL OF THEM UPDATED ASAP - sowwy for keeping you all waiting D: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! Ahem, anyway. This story will feature a brand new pairing. I've thought of this one for a while, and I've tried to think of a story that would make this pairing work, all to no avail...UNTIL NOW. Drumroll please...the pairing I have chosen for this story is...DEFOKO x LEN! Yup, you got it. Defo-chan and LenLen get their very own story! Basic summary, Len finds himself trapped in a virtual universe, where he finds Defoko, a girl without emotions. I'm not giving away anymore (actually, I'M not even sure I know what's going on right now, too be honest xD), so without further ado, let the story commence~!**

**QUICK NOTE: The introduction is from Len's POV, incase you couldn't figure it out just by reading ;3**

**~ Vocaloid: Programmed to Love ~**

**~ Introduction ~**

Falling. Down, down, down, way past the point of no return. Hurtling at high speed towards an increasingly large light. Am I dead?

Man, I wish it were that simple.

**~ Chapter One: Virtual Reality ~**

**~ Len's POV ~**

When I open my eyes, the first thing I register is the bright sunlight coming from somewhere above me and almost blinding me. The second thing I notice is that there are a pair of evey staring back at me.

"Hello," a voice says.

"YAH!" I yell, springing away. The owner of the voice, a purple haired girl with matching big eyes, blinks at me.

"You've been out for quite a while," she comments, her voice emotionless.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl tilts her head.

"My name is Defoko," she says. I have to smirk.

"Man, your parents must have really hated you to give ya a name meaning 'default'." Defoko blinks, her expression unchanging.

"Parents?"

"Surely you must know what parents are?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"I know what they are. I just don't have any to speak of." Immediately, I feel bad. Like, really bad.

"Sorry." Defoko looks at me.

"Don't be. A lot of people make the same mistake." She pauses. "So, what are you doing here?" I rub my head, looking up at the sky.

"You tell me," I mumble. Defoko kneels down in front of me, studying me closely. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"The bump on your head suggests you fell from a large height," she says monotonously, tilting her head. "You're lucky to be alive, from the looks of it. Gamer-sama was merciful."

"Gamer who?"

"You have a lot to learn," she says. "Gamer-sama isn't just one person. Gamer-sama is many. Its identity changes every day, hour, minute, second." Her eyes have a faraway look, and I snap my fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Defo-san," I say. Her eyes snap to me.

"My apologies. I got a little carried away."

"So, what does this Gamer-sama do?"

"What do you think it does?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Len-san-"

"How do you know my name?" I ask, surprised. Defoko ignores my question.

"The easiest way to explain your situation is...well, you're in a game, Len-san."

"WHAT?!"

**~ Defoko's POV ~**

"WHAT?!" Len screeches, staring at me. "You're crazy!" I blink.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are. Jeez, Defo-san, you're completely insane!" I feel a pang deep inside of me that almost feels like sadness, whatever that is.

"But.."

"It's lies! I refuse to believe it! You're lying!"

"But I can't lie." Len stops, blinking at me.

"Come again?"

"I cannot lie."

"Sure you can. Everyone can lie, if they want to."

"Not me." Len looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time. His face actually softens a bit. My expression doesn't change.

"So...okay, let's just say I believe you. Let's just say I am in a game. How in the heck did I get here?"

"I can't tell you that," I tell him. Len sighs in exasperation.

"Why not?"

"You have to find out for yourself. It's your only chance to escape."

"Escape? Wait, only chance...what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I assume you want to get back home, yes?"

"I don't even know where home is." I stare at him, my eyes widening a fraction. A flicker of almost-surprise sparks inside. "What?"

"Come with me." I grab his hand and pull him to his feet, breaking into a run and dragging Len after me.

"Defo-san, where are we going? Hey, slow down!"

"You have to see!" I yell.

"See what?!"

"Just be quiet and come with me!" Len shuts up, and we continue running until we reach a large building with stone steps leading up towards huge doors.

"What's this place?" Len asks, looking at the vast structure.

"Checkpoint."

"Huh?"

"Checkpoint. This is Checkpoint. It's where all the data is saved."

"Just like in a game?"

"Yes. Now do you believe me?" I ask, looking at him. Len blinks, mouth slightly open.

"I...I think I'm starting to."

"Good. Now come on. Prima-chan is waiting for us."

"Who's Prima?"

"Prima-chan is one of the oldest remaining Loids," I explain.

"Say what?" Len asks in disbelief.

"Loids. There are many types. Vocaloids are the most famous. Then you have the UTAUloids, Pitchloids, Vipperloids, Fanloids, Voyakiloids.."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Whole lotta Loids. But what ARE they?"

"Well...I guess you could say they're avatars."

"Avatars?"

"I assume you know what avatars are, yes?"

"Well, duh."

"Then I don't understand the confusion."

"Just forget it. Let's go inside and meet this Prima person, okay?"

"Alright, then." I take his hand and pull him up the steps. When we reach the top, I look at Len.

"Go on."

"What?"

"I can't knock. I can only enter if you do. I'm forbidden to go in alone."

"Why the heck not?"

"I'm an avatar, Len-san. I have no saved data to access. You, on the other hand..." Len looks at me.

"You're really confusing, you know that?" he says with a hint of a smile. Then, taking a deep breath, he raises his hand and knocks three times.

"Who is it?" an operatic, slightly irritated voice calls from inside.

"It's me," I call. "I've brought a visitor."

"Go away, Defo-chan, I'm sleeping. I don't have time for your visitor."

"He's from the real world, Prima-chan." There's a pause.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come in, both of you!" The great doors open, and I follow Len inside.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he whispers.

**~ Len's POV ~**

Checkpoint is huge. The floor is a chessboard. The walls are made up of folders and disks. Sitting at a desk is a small figure. She looks up at us.

"Defo-chan, what I have I told you about picking up strays?" she chuckles, looking me up and down.

"He fell from the sky," Defoko says simply, like stuff like that happens all the time. Here, it probably does. Man, I have a lot to learn.

"They usually do," the figure replies. She smiles at me, looking eerily doll-like. Although she seems young and childlike, there is an aged quality about her eyes that quite frankly creeps me out.

"Prima, I'm guessing?" I ask her. She grins and nods, coming out from behind her desk and performing a little curtsey.

"The one and only," she says. "What's your name, then?"

"I'm..." I have a moment of panic as my mind remains blank, and look at Defoko for help. She seems to understand.

"He's Len. Kagamine Len." The fact that _she _knows my name when I fail to remember it is quite unsettling. I have to remember to ask her about that.

"Well, Len-san...what are you doing here?"

"That's why we're here. Defo-san said you'd have information."

"Did she?" Prima sends a sidelong glance at Defoko, who ducks her head. "Well, I'll see what I can find. Wait here." She disappears. Literally, her entire body pixellates and vanishes, reappearing on the other side of the room. Weird. "Aha...hmm...no, that's not it..." she continues to mumble to herself, and I return my gaze to Defoko.

"So, care to explain how you seem to know more about me than I do right now?"

"That's not important."

"Of course it is!"

"Arcade."

"What in the world are you going on about? I ask you a simple question, and you come out with some random word-"

"Arcade," she repeats.

"Arcade _what?!_"

"That's how I know your name."

"Huh?"

"You came from the real world. The only place where you could have made the change from reality to virtual reality is an arcade. That's where Gamer-sama is, after all, and Gamer-sama is the only one who can make contact with us." I blink at her. Slowly, what she's just said sinks in, and I start to understand.

"So, wait...I...I was in the arcade...and there were other games there?" Defoko nods.

"Yes. We aren't the only virtual world. There are many others."

"Okay, so I played _your_ game, this game...and somehow I got trapped here...this is starting to make sense, in a weird way."

"I GOT IT~!" Prima screams so loud and high she could shatter glass. I cover my ears, wincing, but Defoko remains motionless. "Come on over here, you two!" She peeks out over the top of a bookshelf at least 40 feet tall.

"How the heck do you expect me to get up there?" I say in disbelief. Without warning, Defoko grabs my hand. Suddenly, we're both next to Prima. "Okay, that was weird. How the hell did you just..?" I stare at Defoko in disbelief. She shrugs.

"I've found your records," Prima says, opening a huge folder entitled HIGHSCORES. Wait, highscores? Prima opens up the folder, and immediately I'm met with a swarm of names floating off the page towards me. I swat at them frantically. Prima smiles. "Don't worry. Aha, here's yours..." She hands me the folder, and I look at the page entitled Kagamine Len.

_"Kagamine Len. Score: 0,"_ it reads. I raise an eyebrow. Prima looks confused as well. Defoko doesn't show any expression, but that's kinda normal.

"Zero? How does that work? I thought the whole point of a highscore was that it was...well, high?" I ask in disbelief.

"So did I, but...hmm..." Prima ponders on the thought, studying the folder in my hands. Suddenly, she snaps her fingers and disappears over to another pile of books. She pulls one out entitled LOIDS and flips through it. Her eyes widen. "Oh...oh, no."

"What?" I ask. Prima looks at Defoko. Defoko nods.

"We're being erased," Prima whispers.

**~ Mystery Girl's POV ~**

"Your Majesty?" a voice calls. "May I come in?"

"Enter," I reply. The doors open, and in steps my personal advisor, Kaito. He strides towards me and bows, kissing my hand. "Kaito-san...I trust you have good news for me?" Kaito swallows, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. I narrow my eyes, drumming my fingers on the arm of my throne. "Well?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady," he says. I clench my fists.

"What?!"

"They know...three of them. One is not from around here."

"You mean, someone from reality?"

"Exactly, my lady. He, along with two of our own Loids, know what we're doing."

"Which Loids?" I ask suspiciously.

"Prima and Defoko, m'lady," Kaito replies, head bowed.

"Eliminate them," I say coldly.

"Pardon?"

"Eliminate them. Erase them at all costs. They must not get in our way."

"But, my lady..."

"Are you arguing with me, Kaito-san?" I ask innocently. Kaito shakes his head violently. "Good..." He bows and turns to leave, but a thought crosses me. "Actually, don't kill them. Bring them to me alive. I'll deal with them myself."

"All three?"

"All three."

"Yes...my lady," Kaito nods. He exits, leaving me alone. I look to my left, where the crystal ball on my table begins to glow. I tap it, and a vision emits from it. Defoko...Prima...and a blonde haired boy. Hmm...

"Poor little boy," I sigh. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

**~ END OF CHAPTER ONE ~**

**WELL, that was an interesting first chapter, was it not? I liked that, honestly. I have the entire story (roughly) planned out now, which is cool. Emma knows what's going on roughly, so...hehe, I hope she doesn't kill me for later events. That's about all I have to say right now. I'll try to write and update pretty fast, so until next time, sayounara, minna-san~!**

**~ Kitty Kat xo**


End file.
